<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Im On Fire by Eagefrien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584875">Baby Im On Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien'>Eagefrien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MSA one shots [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fire, Ghost Physics, Hurt and comfort, Implied lewvithur, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis has been with his friends for three months now, and things are slowly getting better...<br/>Except whenever he gets upset, it shows in a very dramatic way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur &amp; Lewis &amp; Mystery &amp; Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur &amp; Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MSA one shots [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Im On Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOOOOOO <br/>hello everyone! I hope you enjoy!!<br/>This is a Gift for Nebulous-Rain on tumblr! Go check them out, shes so cool and talented!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been at least three months since he was welcomed into the house- </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> house again. It was… odd to say the least, and Lewis wasn’t ashamed to admit that. Transitioning from a mansion of complete solitude to a small (and rather cramped) house along the outskirts of Tempo would have caused a plethora of issues- and if not issues then misunderstandings and ‘bumps’ in the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And well- Lewis adjusted… </span>
  <em>
    <span>well enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the new environment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept his room as it was before he- </span>
  <em>
    <span>left… </span>
  </em>
  <span>in fact it was startling how clean it was. Although locked, because of Vivi’s … memory issue. Another thing that the two have been working on for a few weeks. However, Lewis had taken a ‘liking’ to their unusual basement, and he promptly moved everything down there and helped them set up a guest room. Although it took him a while to deal with the darkness, he figured it out with plenty of lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next set of issues exclusively revolved around the two other human tenants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Somewhat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vivi’s memory issues and initial distrust- something that caused Lewis an immense amount of grief in the beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his own feelings toward Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which has been the most frustrating thing to deal with thus far. Considering it wasn’t due to anything Arthur had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew the truth of what occurred that night… but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bashes his thumb against the buttons, lip twitching. The television lights up, dazzling colors flashing across the screen and loom over his avatar- </span>
  <b>YOU LOSE! </b>
</p><p>
  <span>To his left, Arthur chokes back a yell- Lewis’s fists clench and he shoots the man a glare, but Arthur doesn’t notice as he covers his grin in his hand. Watching the play by play. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The flares of raw emotion were near impossible to deal with.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lewis drums his finger against his controller before he huffs exaggeratedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur perks up, now barely hiding his guilty smirk, “Aw, don’t be like that- Want to play again? M-maybe I’ll let you win this time..!” He snickers, and Lewis rolls his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was nice to see Arthur so relaxed again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but that shit eating tone made him want to grab him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“And what, lose again with a faulty controller?” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s smile falls the smallest bit, glancing from it to the television, before he holds up his controller again, “I’ll give myself a handicap- I’ll have my controls inverted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Therapy has been working well for him, Lewis wished he could go to one as well, unfortunately, at the moment all he really had was Mystery… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Pah, I see how it is.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey-! I really tried to fix it. I told you there was a good chance it wouldn’t work correctly-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis glares playfully at him, </span>
  <b>“Turning on a movie would have sufficed,”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to play video games.” Arthur points out, leaning away as he crosses his legs, eyebrows quirked as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>test me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could kill you right now- </span>
  </em>
  <b>“Oh, shut it.” </b>
  <span>Lewis puffs and folds his arms across his chest, slouching in his spot and glaring at the television to watch the avatars dance around, and to see how the screen still flickers around the edges. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lewis was sitting here… He half expected Arthur to comment on him resembling a mountain or a peeved bear, it’s only to be expected since he has been more impish as of late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he went quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lewis..?” His voice was noticeably softer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerning.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lewis peers over and an upsettingly familiar expression is watching him back. “Are you okay? You’re… hot.” He asks, his tone steady and quiet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>it was the exact same voice Arthur spoke to him with when he came back-</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, hot? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice it at first, but his skin was noticeably warmer under his clothes... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoulders tensing, Lewis focuses on the small heat flashes that he got so used to ignoring. A prickle of anxiety forms in his gut as his mind jumps to the worst. Knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly why</span>
  </em>
  <span> his clothes became tight and the air smoldered- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since he came back he’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Hell, it’s why he opted to stay in the basement rather than his old room. Because of- </span>
</p><p>
  <b>”Shit.”</b>
  <span> Lewis leaps from his spot on the couch, frantically swiping at the dots of pink and purple forming on his sleeves. Arthur jumps up as well, tumbling off the couch to get away, and the speckles become embers and Lewis doesn’t see what Arthur does next. Just that he couldn’t tell if the pounding in his ears was footsteps or his anchor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do-do you need me to grab a fire extinguisher-?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur may have been half way out of the living room for all Lewis knew. Not that it mattered. Lewis didn’t have the time to answer- dots of pink flame flare out across his clothes. Swarming through the air like scalding knives and growing bigger per second. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not again!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lewis swallows and darts across the room, throwing open the front door and getting outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was chilly, but it was far from enough to lessen the flames. Instead they grew brighter- even burning </span>
  <em>
    <span>him! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing he wanted to deal with at this very moment. But of course, it was his most prevalent issue. But why was it happening now? He was just spending time with Arthur and playing video games! Surely he didn’t get so angry because of the controller- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opens. Lewis’s heart drops. Despite the flames, Lewis spins around. To do what? He didn’t know. Maybe to warn Arthur to stay back? To see if the fire had spread to the house? Whatever he was planning, the anxiety only tightened like a coil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until white foam sprays against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hits his face and Lewis recoils, trying to wipe it from his eyes and mouth, only for more to coat his arms and chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he finally stopped- at least when the noise of the discharge ceased- something damp was pressed against his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Followed by a very sheepish, very </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerned</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice, “S-sorry Lewis, wipe your face off with the rag and.. Uh..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so Arthur </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> grab the fire extinguisher. Lewis scowls under the foam and clears it away. Allowing him to see Arthurs weak and pathetic smile, gripping the canister tightly in an attempt to look innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis sighs, the exasperation vanishing the second his thoughts reminded him that he’s no longer burning up because of Arthur. </span>
  <b>“Thank you, Arthur. I appreciate your assistance…”</b>
  <span> How </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>First losing and then bursting into flames? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again? </span>
  </em>
  <b>“I’m sorry I was unable to explain myself..” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… would you need to explain?” Arthur asks, and Lewis’s expression shifts to baffled for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“The- the fire thing,”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but why would you need to tell me about it </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were burning up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… He had a point. But Lewis didn’t like that thought, and he huffs, </span>
  <b>“Because you were trying to - gah, I don't know.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis pinches the bridge of his nose, and unbeknownst to him, two more licks of flame dance around his head. Swallowing, Arthur steps back and grips the hose. “You’re smoking again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis gasps, and the Fire spitters threateningly before another blast of white foam coats his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Please </b>
  <b>
    <em>stop</em>
  </b>
  <b>,”</b>
  <span> Lewis coughs out, flicking the puffs away, but Arthur shuffles and rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry, won’t happen again,” he bites his lip and lightly drops the red canister onto the ground, “You just- looked kinda freaked out and scared and I-“ his voice cuts out as Lewis reaches out and pats his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Thank you, it’s very kind,” </b>
  <em>
    <span>But oh so annoying.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lewis wants to add, but… his shoulder slump and he sighs bitterly, sitting down on the bench. A bench that Lewis really hoped </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t catch fire </span>
  </em>
  <span>like his curtains did a while back. </span>
  <b>“I should be sorry, anyway. For allowing that to… spiral as much as it did.” </b>
  <span>Crossing his leg, Lewis slouches and let’s his head rest in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cringing, Arthur hesitates to take a seat beside him, instead opting to awkwardly stand beside him and loop his fingers around the other. “A-ah.. hey man, its not a problem! I know how you get and how you get stressed and…” he reaches over to pat Lewis’s shoulder, freezing when Lewis’s eyes meet his, filled with enough guilt that Arthur takes his hand back and tucks it under his fleshy arm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah okay maybe that wasn’t the greatest thing to say-</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm just saying! Its… not a big deal?” Lewis straightens up and tilts his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I nearly set you on fire. How is that not a big deal?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur waves his hand uncommittedly, “But you didn’t! And- and it's not like I … </span>
  <em>
    <span>warned you..</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping the smallest bit, Lewis leans in, eyebrows screwed together, </span>
  <b>“You noticed? </b>
  <b>
    <em>When?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Um-!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gulping, Arthur jolts back, “A few minutes ago-?” His lips purse and Lewis watches his eyes avert away, focusing on the creaky wooden paneling then him as he fumbles over his words, “Well- it’s kinda been.. A thing? Vi’ and I usually just steer clear when you get… uh.. U-upset, so…!” He trails off, leaning against the house in an attempt to look relaxed and failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis’s heart sinks into his lap, </span>
  <b>“... Its been an issue. For this long.”</b>
  <span> Not saying anything, Arthur crosses his arms - more like grips his biceps and looks away, </span>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>Arthur-”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! We didn’t know.. How to bring it up?” He interrupts, hands tense and grabby as he tries to Emphasize his point, “It felt kinda rude and I know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get upset and angry but just </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again he runs dry, and the two look at eachother meekly. The stare is broken quickly, Lewis sighs miserably and buries his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither say a word, and there’s not a sound besides the trees rustling and Arthur’s arm clanking against itself. Both at a loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“... Its .. well it’s not </b>
  <b>
    <em>intentional,</em>
  </b>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>Lewis begins, his voice soft and wavering, “</span>
  <b>but it doesn’t change the fact that I continue to </b>
  <b>
    <em>combust</em>
  </b>
  <b> whenever!” </b>
  <span>He grips his hair, frowning tightly as pain stings in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Arthur’s eyebrows furrow together, puzzle pieces connecting, “... Uh… Is that… the reason why you sleep in the basement?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sigh, leading into a full on whine as Lewis massages his forehead roughly, </span>
  <b>“Yes, the exact reason,”</b>
  <span> Black wisps float off Lewis’s back and from underneath his gripped fingers. With a silent gasp, Arthur glances from the smoke to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, um-“ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It falls on deaf ears, Lewis continues, </span>
  <b>“I didn’t want to be ungrateful for the - for you guys keeping my room clean and tidy for so long, but I didn’t want to </b>
  <b>
    <em>destroy</em>
  </b>
  <b> anything either.”</b>
  <span> He admits with shame in his voice, roughly rubbing his palm against his forehead as he stares at his feet. Only turning up as he hears metal on metal and notices a flash of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The extinguisher is gripped in Arthurs hands, gesturing vaguely, “L-lewis. You’re - uh.” Lewis’s eyebrows furrow but he looks to where Arthur was gesturing to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis gasps and nearly throws himself from his chair, arms raised and staring at the steady flow of smolder lifting off him. Heart jumping, Arthur aims and pulls the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except this time, sputters of white paste flicks out and barely dots Lewis’s tie. Dawning on the horrified Arthur that -</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh fuck we did have that fire in the yard-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lewis! Hey, hey buddy- </span>
  <em>
    <span>uh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Arthur tosses the can a bit harder than he meant to with a loud clatter, a shaky grin barely covering his face as he steps in front of the panicking ghost, “You’re fine. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> there's no fire! See- just,” Against his better judgement, Arthur snags Lewis’s sleeve and holds it up. A billow of heat and soot shoots out and - much to Lewis’s horror- half coats his face, drifting into the air from inside Lewis’s shirt, “That's not good.. Hey! Let's.. go into the backyard! Less things that can catch fire there, you know-?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a lie and they both knew it. For the most part at least. The garden was extremely flammable and it was just in season for the cherry blossom Vivi planted last year to bloom- which could </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily </span>
  </em>
  <span>carry fire all across Tempo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was way better than sitting on the porch and risking the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis hurriedly slips down the porch and past the bushes and sucks in his breath to avoid brushing up against the Van as he shuffles past. Not even leaving a mark, thankfully, Arthur sighs with relief as he inspects it, following right after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Lewis skirts past the orange paint and floats through the metal gate, he’s unbuttoning his jacket and undoing his tie. Arthur quirks an eyebrow at the action. Hopping the fence, he leans over and watches Lewis toss his tie to the ground- </span>
  <em>
    <span>something he never did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Whatcha doing-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis doesn’t answer him for a moment, </span>
  <b>“Lessening the friction,”</b>
  <span> the jacket slips off his shoulders next, releasing fumes and radiating heat, </span>
  <b>“It helps keep me cool and it works at night!” </b>
  <span>Lewis explains rather desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-gotcha,” Arthur nods half heartedly, palming they back of his neck as the jacket joins his tie, and he makes the mistake of glancing up- Lewis’s fingers diligently got to work undoing his buttons and Arthur averts his gaze to the grass growing in between the concrete. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Man, if Vivi we’re here, she’d probably make a jab at him about how hot he was. Wasn’t a lie but it would have at least lightened the mood the smallest bit as she tries to help him calm down through the sheer power of her unwavering optimism. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If there was one thing he wanted, it would have been for her to get off work and come here and suck that fear right out the air like a vacuum. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But Vivi isn’t here right now, she’s working.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur bites his lip, trying to imagine just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d do right now…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur sucks in his breath and smiles as cheekily as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis- now Bare-chested and smoking the smallest bit, sighs miserably and begins plucking his clothes off the ground and folds them in his arms. He only glances up from his crumpled and dirtied jacket when Arthur steps up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We-well, uh, I- I bet it helps when you sleep at least? Not as sweaty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Arthur’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>forced grin, Lewis quirks an eyebrow, </span>
  <b>“... What are you going on about?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur pauses, faltering the smallest bit, pointing at the black material, “Like… didn’t you.. Used to sleep nude before-? No no wait, it's the no shirt thing right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis doesn’t respond, eyebrows knitted together as he examines his clothes in contemplation. Did he … not remember that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter, Arthur realizes, glancing across his chest and shoulders and perking up when he saw the lack of smoke drifting off his body. It worked!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coughing into his hand, a more genuine smile spreads across his face, lopsided, “... Are you feeling better, Lewis?” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“A… a little.”</b>
  <span> Lewis peers over himself too. A tense frown gives into a shaky grin. Shoulders sagging down with what had to be relief, </span>
  <b>“Thank goodness…”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur couldn’t help the small crooked smile from stretching across his face, only for it to dawn on him, “As… as you were saying …. This happens a lot…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis frowns, and bobs his head anxiously, hooking his thumb into his pocket and purposefully glancing away… something that Arthur never expected him to start doing when he came back, </span>
  <b>“Yes… far too often. I’m sorry, Arthur. I didn’t mean to cause you any harm.”</b>
</p><p><span>With a flurry of his hands, Arthur waves it off, trying and failing to bring back that grin, “Like I said- not your fault. So… why does it happen?” He winces, watching Lewis’ shoulders drop</span> <span>“I mean-! Like-! What… </span><em><span>triggers</span></em><span> it? If there is any?” Arthur tries, biting his lip as it occurs to him how.. difficult it was going to be to act like Vivi would. It didn’t feel right to make jokes, but he can’t just stop and leave the man on his own. </span><em><span>Especially if he could actually help. </span></em><span>“... I’m sure there's… something we can do to.. At least like- diagnose it. I-I’m not saying that I have those qualifications but- if its… anything like anxiety then… I could </span><em><span>probably</span></em><span> help? Advice or.. Something…” Maybe it was the heat Lewis was still exuding, but Arthur palms the back of his neck and wipes away a line of sweat from his hairline. It seemed to hit a chord, because Lewis’s eyebrows knit together again and he shrugs heavily, briskly walking away from him, and draping his clothes over the fence.  </span></p><p>
  
  <b>“I suppose there is… it tends to occur when I'm angry, or panicking.” </b>
  <span>Lewis admits, smoothing the fabric meticulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That.... makes sense. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It lines up with his first line of thought. “It's an emotional thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I don’t prefer it to be called that, but yes.”</b>
  <span> Wincing, Lewis nods the smallest bit. Turning, Lewis nearly flashes past Arthur and into the garden- it was incredibly impressive so far, with a single bench and table situated beside the driveway. Without paying much mind to the petals of their cherry blossom fluttering around him, Lewis takes a seat on the bench.</span>
  <b> “We all know that ghosts are… like that.” </b>
  <span>Arthur starts to make his way over, noticing how some of the cherry blossoms that glides around his head would crisp, crumbling into ash. Lewis notice’s just as he does. Cringing, he shrinks down, massaging his forehead and… refusing to look at the burning petals.</span>
  <b> “It's impossible to stop, and it’s been occurring more often and-” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Plopping down beside him, Arthur hesitates before placing a hand on Lewis’s thigh- and immediately retracts it with a gasp. A rocket of warmth shoots up his metallic arm and prickles of pain poke at his shoulder. Before Lewis could properly see what he unwittingly did, Arthur waves it off, “Okay, well… I mean… it's not like we cant .. </span>
  <em>
    <span>we can’t really fix it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but we can try to make it easier! Like…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Are you about to say I consent to what I feel or something?”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not at all…” There's a small look of relief that crosses Lewis’s expression, before he slumps forward again, shadowed by … everything else weighing him down. It almost hurt to see. “So… I’m not sure if it’ll help with cooling you off, but if it's an emotional thing, then maybe we can make sure to not let it fester-?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis crosses his legs and makes the smallest motion to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few weeks ago, I learned a bit about dealing with anxiety and stuff- so would you like to hear some of those tips?” One could only </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they helped, Arthur neglected to mention. Tapping his fingers nervously against his thigh, Arthur </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopes</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’ll be of help. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even more so since he’s forgotten a lot...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a few moments of silence. Dreadful tension fills Arthur’s shoulders, and the ever present warmth makes him sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Sure, it can’t hurt, can it?”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh thank god- </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Okay, the first time to think about it- … um..” Arthur digs into his pocket, expecting to find his phone buried in his pocket, but after yanking out nothing. It hits Arthur that his phone was probably still inside... He could hear Lewis chuckle the smallest bit from his exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur groans. Straining his memory to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span> and fetch him that info… Didn’t he jot it down somewhere..? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur chuckles half heartedly, recalling only a few, “First, you want to identify your feelings, and the source. So... “ He peers over at Lewis, lips pursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“That's.. Well I’m sure there is a reason for it.” </b>
  <span>Lewis straightens up a bit, </span>
  <b>“But… I feel... agitated. Often I become frustrated and that frustration…”</b>
  <span> gesturing with his hands, Lewis makes a circular motion, trying to discern his thoughts, </span>
  <b>“It … snowballs, almost. I would say it’s difficult, but it really isn't.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur nods, half glancing between him and where his phone </span>
  <em>
    <span>would be </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he had it, “Oh yeah? Walk me through it. On a typical day, what happens when you become frustrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“On a typical day,”</b>
  <span> Lewis laughs, </span>
  <b>“It’s been occurring regularly, but I’ll admit I haven’t been paying too much mind to it, I suppose?” </b>
  <span>He ponders for a few seconds more, </span>
  <b>“Alright, I have a .. general idea. It always starts over small things, such as…”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Losing a videogame-?” </span>
</p><p><b>“Yes,”</b><span> Lewis puffs, irritation creeping into his voice and reminding Arthur to </span><em><span>shut up,</span></em> <b>“or- really </b><b><em>anything </em></b><b>can set me off. Certain noises, the weather, how the basement is just a little too dark and things don't particularly work for me anymore.”</b><span> Lewis lists off, straightening up even more and confidently conducting his thoughts with his hand, and captivating Arthurs attention. </span><em><span>Any moment sparks of flame could shoot out.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>But none did. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“After it starts, it will simply </b>
  <b>
    <em>sit</em>
  </b>
  <b> with me. Poking and prodding and burning inside of me- filling my head with negative thoughts and feelings that I </b>
  <b>
    <em>really </em>
  </b>
  <b>despise.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>A few jump to mind. Arthur opens his mouth to try and prod further, but Lewis continues without question. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Then, </b>
  <b>
    <em>everything</em>
  </b>
  <b> becomes a source of annoyance. I try to avoid my thoughts and impulses and I try to … deal with it on my own. But no matter </b>
  <b>
    <em>what </em>
  </b>
  <b>I do, suddenly I catch fire! And then it doesn’t </b>
  <b>
    <em>stop!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>He belts out, spitting the smallest bit as he illustrates his annoyance with quick and dramatic Gestures. None of which produce a flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, Arthur latched onto, “so… you </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid </span>
  </em>
  <span>your thoughts. How do you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis scoffs, crossing his arms, </span>
  <b>“I try to do chores, distract myself so that way I don’t need to think about whatever is bothering me. However, it only stresses me more! And it becomes so intense I feel as if I could </b>
  <b>
    <em>cry</em>
  </b>
  <b> and-“</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Huh?”</b>
  <span> Lewis shoots him a baffled look. Arthur flushes the smallest bit, clearing his throat and repeating himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you cry?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before, Lewis had always been an advocate for crying when needed. Going as far as to encourage Arthur to weep whenever he was a tad bit frustrated- Hell, Arthur lost count. Often quoting that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the body's natural stress response to extreme emotions...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis shifts uncomfortably, staring at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“..No, I try to avoid it…” </b>
  <span>The embarrassment in his voice was enough to fill in the blanks, and Arthur pats his back sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured…” He chuckles, but it doesn’t lighten the mood like he had hoped, “don’t stress out too much, Lewis. You… you’ve been through a lot, anyone would have forgotten how to deal with...” He gestures, “Feelings- At least, needing to get better with coping mechanisms!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis sighs through his nose and nods, crossing his legs and turning away. </span>
  <b>“I suppose you are right… It- hm, it doesn’t feel </b>
  <b>
    <em>correct</em>
  </b>
  <b>, I suppose.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What doesn’t? Crying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yes… and no,” </b>
  <span>Lewis says, uneasily crossing his arms, </span>
  <b>“It's not just crying, but experiencing this in general. I have a lot to be thankful for- being alive-… </b>
  <b>
    <em>present</em>
  </b>
  <b>, having my family, you and Vivi… myself.” </b>
  <span>He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back, and Arthur watches him for a few seconds more, before he shifts to face Lewis more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, just because you have some good things, doesn’t mean that you aren’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>y’know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, traumatized.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“For all we know, that may very well be the case.”</b>
  <span> Combing his fingers through his hair, Lewis tightens his grip and rings out a flurry of smoke and small whisping flame, turning to Arthur as he did. His eyebrows and mouth twisted weakly, </span>
  <b>“But trauma doesn’t change the fact that I am </b>
  <b>
    <em>hurting</em>
  </b>
  <b> you. </b>
  <b>
    <em>I can</em>
  </b>
  <b> hurt you. I don’t want to get out of control and cause you even more suffering! Especially after our…”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rocky reunion?” Arthur fills in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chest shuddering, Lewis nods, </span>
  <b>“Exactly.”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur chews on his cheek, tapping his finger against his thigh as he watches the flame vanish from between Lewis’s fingers. “Maybe the fire manifested because you're suppressing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scowl was obvious despite Lewis looking away, </span>
  <b>“Maybe, but I still have no reason to be upset all of the time. It’s- almost random!”</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, did he get that feeling…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur shoves that thought away and leans forward to try and look at him, “I get what you're saying but, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t. Constant anger isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>random.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s probably fueled by other shit that isn’t being taken care of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis still doesn’t look at him, but his shoulders lax a fraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Such as…?”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know for a fact that anxiety and self doubt can cause it,” Arthur laughs through gritted teeth, it's his turn to look away uncomfortably, “I tend to get pretty heated when i'm stressed and worried- because I feel helpless. Like-...” He runs through a mental list, and despite there being hundreds of them, Arthur really didn’t want to pull out any where Lewis and Vivi pressured him into a case, “... When i'm working on a new model of a car with someone I don't know- hell, even a customer- I tend to get super frustrated and pissed. Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> the answer and what needs to happen, but things aren’t going </span>
  <em>
    <span>ideally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so it comes out badly. And then I gotta figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span> to deal with it and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis laughs, startling Arthur out of his rant. He didn’t notice Lewis watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Is that why you picked up smoking again?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sputters and coughs, almost wishing Lewis just nodded his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahem, I never really stopped…</span>
  </em>
  <span> But..! Yes, that's kinda the jist of it. My anger is caused by frustration and worry. But that's not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing that can cause that. There’s also shame, helplessness, jealousy, insecurity, </span>
  <em>
    <span>grief</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Arthur counts on his fingers, making sure to leave plenty of emphasis. “There’s a shit ton of things that can lead to it, and…” Arthur swallows back the sour lump in his throat, and slouches forward, “and you just … went through something horribly traumatic. And came back as a furious ghost. So…”</span>
</p><p><b>“So,”</b><span> Lewis cuts him off, </span><em><span>thankfully,</span></em> <b>“You’re saying I’m ‘</b><b><em>justified’</em></b><b> in reacting this way.”</b></p><p><span>“Uh, </span><em><span>yeah,”</span></em> <span>Arthur shoots back, “</span><em><span>...Kinda.</span></em><span> What I’m getting at is that- holding back those feelings, not expressing and acknowledging them… it’ll just make your…” Arthur glances down at Lewis’s bare stomach warily, “</span><em><span>body</span></em><span>, figure out other ways to deal with it.”</span></p><p>
  <b>“And so, </b>
  <b>
    <em>fire.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Lewis dramatically sinks down in his seat. grumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I miss when I was the one scolding you.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur barks out a laugh, jabbing him in the side, “yeah, doesn’t feel too good, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Not at all.” </b>
  <span>Lewis laughs as well, but it tapers off before he knows it. Leaving the two in a thoughtful, prickling silence. It makes Arthurs nerves crawl as he faintly notices Lewis tapping his foot against the concrete. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“So… I need to start expressing my feelings, in order to stop the fire.” </b>
  <span>Lewis murmurs. A few cherry blossoms flip past his head as a gust of wind picks up. Oblivious to Lewis’s contemplation… and not burning up. They depart and dart off like startled insects as Lewis’s hands flop down with a bitter huff, </span>
  <b>“Arthur, i'm not sure how this’ll work.. Sure it can help- I do feel better right now. Except I still can </b>
  <b>
    <em>set things on fire,</em>
  </b>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>With a bitter expression, Lewis reaches over and plucks one of the drifting blossoms out of the air- it immediately crisped under his fingertips, much to Lewis’s dismay. </span>
  <b>“I want to avoid causing harm as much as possible…”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur slumps, nodding softly as a wave of doubt washes over him, “I gotcha, uh… maybe its…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Arthur could get a word out, Lewis piques up, eyes widening as a thought crosses his mind, </span>
  <b>“Can you remind me of some of the things you learned about spirits when you and Vivi were looking for me?” </b>
  <span>It comes out all in one breath. Which is weird since </span>
  <em>
    <span>how did Lewis manage to sound breathless when he didn’t even have working lungs anymore- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.. yeah, we learned about perception and…” There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>that they found out about ghosts, for a second Arthur wasn’t sure if he’d be able to imagine whatever Lewis was thinking about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But-! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Lewis, I know this is kinda weird but- the supernatural is weird. Ghosts specifically can… they can control how their abilities manifest. So… maybe that's something we can do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis nodded excitedly, turning away to hide the beginning of a smile, but the crinkle of his eyes betrayed him.</span>
  <b>“Do you think it’ll be possible for me?”</b>
  <span> He asks, doubt lacing his tone as he thought more, “</span>
  <b>I’m not sure how I’ll be able to even… change it.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you could… because it’s not really changing it but- remember that one spirit-? She took the form of a lamp?” He doesn’t wait for Lewis to nod, “She was able to switch between dim lighting and blinding, sometimes she would be a heat lamp or would feel like- like </span>
  <em>
    <span>buzzing </span>
  </em>
  <span>on your skin. So… maybe you can like… make fire-flowers? Or bake bread?” Snorting, Arthur pats his shoulder, “Become an oven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snickering, Lewis smirks the smallest bit, </span>
  <b>“Yes, I’ll invest in an anvil and create swords to deal with my stress.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got enough scrap metal that you could at least make a few daggers!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fall into another silence, but this time it’s something calm and comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something still lingered in the back of Arthur's mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, “Lewis, consider this- you know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dry ice</span>
  </em>
  <span>… sucks? Because it burns you despite being ice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis shoots him a ludacris but amused look, and Arthur couldn’t help but shrink back as Lewis tilts his head, </span>
  <b>“Are you… suggesting I can make the flames cold?” </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay he really felt stupid now-</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Well! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Er…</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s worth a shot! Like- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span> I get that it sounds kinda weird but- ghosts </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that! We’ve seen it happen time and time again!” Lewis didn’t seem to believe him, and honestly Arthur couldn’t blame him. But the longer it took for Lewis to respond, the more his determination wavered. Without sparing him another glance, Lewis leans forward and rests his chin on his laced fingers, tapping his thumbs against his chin, lost in thought… and just like that his confidence deflated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Back to the drawing board..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who is he kidding? Lewis may be powerful but he’s not like every other ghost. Chances are it wont work and you’re just getting his hopes up- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“I suppose that could work... “</b>
  <span> Lewis admits, tilting his head and gazing over at Arthur- almost curiously, </span>
  <b>“Any idea how I .. could do that? I would like to be less threatening…” </b>
  <span>Arthur blinks, mouth opening to say anything but Lewis continues on, </span>
  <b>“Perhaps… didn’t that ghost explain that she envisioned light shows before acting? Sometimes they were wonky and slightly blurry … but they did seem to follow her command.. Even if created last minute.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought in mind, Lewis leans back, straightening up and stretching his arms outward. His eyes glimmer with a sense of hope- or brighten, considering his eyes were almost like a candle- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly clenching his fists, Lewis stares at them intently, taking one deep breath, and focusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth from before, that was almost unnoticeable now, suddenly frenzied in spurts. Enveloping them both in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright pink flaring out and Arthur throws himself off the bench, curling against the ground in an attempt to escape its wrath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis flails his arms, the flame burning faster per second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last long. Ten minutes later, both Arthur and Lewis laid on the concrete. It was smoldering and blackened under Lewis’s body, and he was panting heavily, as if he had been running for god knows how long. Arthur was no better off, panting and wheezing as sweat drips down his chin and forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… I really shouldn’t be this tired…” He starts, unsure of what was going to come out of his mouth, his thoughts weren’t really formulating, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one on fire…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis makes a noise, nearly inaudible, before he lets himself lay limp, </span>
  <b>“Im… just glad you got out of the way.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur smiles at that, and lets out a heavy sigh of relief, “Yeah, me too!... Thank god it.. Stopped.” It was a step- at least, it seemed like it was. Who knew how long those bursts last… </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure wouldn’t know. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>found out</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it today… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis doesn’t say anything in reply. After a moment of silence, which grew heavy and thick, Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed together, and he craned his neck to get a look at Lewis… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who had a frown as deep as the roots in the garden. Lewis stares up at the sky, his expression anything but happy or relaxed. Instead his sweat covered chest twitches and his lip quivers, and he drapes his arm over his eyes to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, he’s crying!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur rolls over and hurriedly scrambles over to Lewis’s side, flinching as the bigger man rolls away from him the smallest bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What can he do? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey! Its okay..! Look, it happens to the best of us and-...” It wasn’t going to help, Arthur could tell just by how Lewis’s shaking doubles and he gnaws on his lip. Pathetic, choked noises build in Lewis’s chest. “I…” Arthur’s thoughts stall, before he takes a deep, heavy breath and shifts onto his butt, crossing his legs. Hesitantly, he rubs his palm against Lewis’s shoulder and coos lightly, “Let it out, big guy… we can talk more about it in a bit. Just... No judgment here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the least he could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't tell if Lewis heard or not, or if he even appreciated it… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a half hour later, Lewis was slumped against Arthurs side, head low and pressing against Arthur’s temple as Arthur struggled to wrap his arm around Lewis’s side. Lewis hugs his knees to his chest, lacing his trembling fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Arthur asks, smiling softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis sniffles, </span>
  <b>“Y.. yes, I think so…” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit there like that for a few minutes longer. Eying the concret and the swaying rose bushes before them. Until Lewis lets out a heavy breath, and leans against Arthur even more. </span>
  <b>“Thank you, Arthur… I really appreciate you being here right now.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Arthur says, gripping Lewis’s side firmly, “you’re feeling a lot right now. God knows I would be broken up if I was in your shoes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I just-!”</b>
  <span> Lewis’s arms twitch as he holds up his hand, glaring at it. </span>
  <b>“What.. I don’t know what to </b>
  <b>
    <em>do.</em>
  </b>
  <b> It didn’t work to just … think of it, and-...” </b>
  <span>Lewis’s hand falls, slapping against his thigh hopelessly, </span>
  <b>“I don’t know.. What to do. </b>
  <b>
    <em>What did I do wrong?”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur opens his mouth, but it hangs open with nothing coming out, and he almost regrets it seconds after. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> go wrong? It’s not like they had a therapist there to help them. And he hadn’t ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>questioned</span>
  </em>
  <span> the spirits they dealt with on the ins and outs of their magic- that was Vivi’s expertise... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur bites his lip, patting Lewis’s side some more as he thought on it. “Uh… hey,” Lewis peers up at him, there are bags under his eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor guy, he’s so exhausted… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Do… you mind if I call Vivi?” Lewis’ face scrunches up, “I was just- Vivi knows a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>about spirits and their inner mechanisms and - all that fun stuff!” He tries, but despite the grin he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>forcing- how did he expect Lewis to fall for that- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lewis didn’t look convinced, but he doesn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Fine…”</b>
  <span> He shifts, shrugging Arthurs arm away too as he turns entirely, </span>
  <b>“Just- don’t video call her? I don’t want her to see me like this…”</b>
  <span> Lewis admits softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stung a lot more than he cared to admit to watch Lewis like this.. But Arthur steels himself and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, give me a second to grab my phone. I’ll be right back, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis doesn’t respond but nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vivi should be getting off work soon.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur reminds himself, unlocking the gate with a bit more force than he needed. His brisk walk becomes a jog as Lewis’s distress fills his head again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely she wouldn’t mind talking to him, right? She could offer some sort of advice! She always does!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Skipping the steps up the porch, Arthur swings open the front door and dives for the couch- ignoring the darkened spot where Lewis sat, in hopes of fishing his phone out from between the couch cushions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh thank god-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His fingers dial faster than he could see- Vivi’s face fills his screen and Arthur presses it to his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ring.... Ring… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cmon Vivi… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur taps his foot anxiously, teeth and eyebrows screwing together and his fist pressed squarely to his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He~llo?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of the relief crashes into him, “Vivi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear her flinch. Yanking the phone away from her ear before the scratch of her hair against the receiver signalled she was listening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-yeah? What's up? Something show up at the house?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur couldn’t help but feel a little bad for her, shoulders tensing as he glances over his shoulder, making sure Lewis wasn’t sneaking up on him, “Nah- Lewis is.. He’s having some issues and we-.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought you would have an idea of what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t say anything, but Arthur doesn’t notice, too busy hopping anxiously on one foot and jogging back around the back of the house and craning his neck around the edge. Lewis was now slouched on the bench, and caught Arthurs gaze. Arthur ducks away, slouching down and trying to stay concealed in the shadows.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she responds, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, what is it?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitating, Arthur bites his lip, “Well…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, Lewis may have come over to see what he’s doing,.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whispering, Arthur continues, pacing, “Lewis has been… having… fire come out of nowhere whenever he’s feeling certain ways and… you know, we’ve talked about how he starts smoking randomly, right? Well it got </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse and</span>
  </em>
  <span> we- I want to help him figure out how to either </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop it</span>
  </em>
  <span> or … make it… not bad? Its like- over </span>
  <em>
    <span>little things,</span>
  </em>
  <span> kinda- ah, that was a bad example-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like the one spirit who made a body of curtains?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With drapes as sharp as razors? How could he forget? He nearly lost his eye!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Yes- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Exactly! Do… you have any idea how they did that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, she had harnessed her emotions and her body followed along, becoming a weapon when she wanted to cause harm, and thick and fuzzy when she wanted to bring warmth.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vivi says cooly, most likely leaning back in her seat and shoving all of her papers away like how she always did when interested,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It changes entirely on what she wanted and what she felt… The particular phenomenon actually follows underlying issues. For this example, the curtain ghost was always prickly due to the nature of how she died. Because of the distrust she always has her guard up and that guard always hurts others. So, let's apply it here- You said Lewis is catching fire?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur nods dumbly, slowly processing it, “Ye- yeah. Uh..-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What causes it? I know you said little stuff but-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And like I said that was a bad example… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lewis tends to catch fire if he gets angry or upset- </span>
  <em>
    <span>stressed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When he gets stressed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi is silent for a moment. A small amount of shuffling fills the receiver and Arthur could only imagine her playing with her scarf like she always did, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, Anger </span>
  </em>
  <span>is </span>
  <em>
    <span>explosive. Has he been bottling it up?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even better.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vivi sighs, maybe rubbing her forehead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, the only thing I can really think of is trying to release those negative emotions and talking about it, and then purposefully trying to invoke a positive outlet. Or- purposefully altering it so that way if fire happens…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> What. </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT? “I don't know, maybe it’ll come out like snow or something?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mystery’s bark </span>
  <em>
    <span>rudely</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuts in, and Vivi’s shushing him loudly before pressing the phone to her shoulder. Leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Purposefully invoke positivity, huh? Would memories suit that? Or maybe it has to be something more physical…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur’s face scrunches up the smallest bit. Several images of Lewis either working out, cosplaying, cooking, whilst burning up flash across his mind's eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That would be terrifying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But, if it's for Lewis, it’s worth it…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi still hasn’t gotten back to the phone. A too loud clattering signalling that she’s probably busy now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Lewis is still waiting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapping his foot anxiously and impatiently, Arthur peers around the side of the house again- only to lightly flinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, h-hey there,” he cracks a small smile at the sudden deadbeat. He hadn’t seen one all day... They press against his hand for a second, and Arthur pets their frilled head absentmindedly. Trying not to look over to the miserable Lewis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have noticed that guilt in his stomach, if the sudden, low sigh meant anything. At the very least, it made Arthur more anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay! Sorry about that-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur jolts and scitters back around the side of the house, cringing at Vivi’s all too loud voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Something else you can do- Firstly, you should probably wait for  us to get home,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He checks his phone- an hour or two at most,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “-because Mystery advises that Lewis probably needs a lot of support. So for right now, just try and talk to him. Calm him down, or even have him vent and talk about whats bothering him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“To emotionally drain him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what I mean, arthur.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the suggestion wasn’t sitting right in his gut. Gnawing on his lip, Arthur peers over the corner again and pets the deadbeat beside him with more force, “Okay… so you want us to wait? How long until work’s over?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi hums, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“An hour. Think you can keep him busy for that long?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is the seventh time you’ve looked at him, he’s going to get suspicious!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur ducks back behind the wall, fists screwing up tightly. “I-I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If it gets dangerous, then try and get more ground between you and him, okay-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think that’ll happen…” Arthur says after a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't think so either, Lewis doesn’t seem to be like that, but if he's spitting up fire then you have to keep yourself safe above all else.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Half of Arthur was somewhat relieved that she was a bit more trusting of Lewis… </span>
  <em>
    <span>At this rate they’ll be friends in no time!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur nods, brushing his hair back with his fists, “... Right, gotcha… well, thanks Vi, see you in a little bit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See you then, Love you!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, bye.” He hangs up, a twisted half smile falling off his face as he sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There's no reason to get so worried, just get a move on and help Lewis.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Arthur prepares himself, and re-enters the garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, so Vivi isn’t going to be home for an hour,” Arthur announces, stepping quickly up to the bench, one hand ready to grip the back and help him take a seat. Lewis doesn’t look back at him, “and when she gets home, we’re going to… we’re gonna try some things! To help you control your .. fire thing!” Lewis </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t look back at him, even as Arthur uncomfortably slides down beside him, only </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> noticing that Lewis’s head was cocked away from him. Face falling, Arthur tilts his head and tries again, tentatively, “Sounds good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis doesn’t say anything, but he crosses his arms, and Arthur can clearly see his fingers twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, oh no, why is he mad? Is he- get more ground- should he? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“... Lewis?” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Sure. So are we just going to sit here?”</b>
  <span> he spits, fists tightening for the smallest moment before he exhales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… are… you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yep, i’m fine. Just peachy.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, yeah, like i’ll believe that…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The words are bitter on his tongue, but he takes a deep breath and sits back, clapping his hands together and leaning back, “Well! We have an hour, and Vivi said we should talk- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>should talk about what you’re feeling. So…” He made sure to not face Lewis. Missing the narrowed glare Lewis shot at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who then scoffs, halfway drumming his fingers, </span>
  <b>“Psh,</b>
  <b>
    <em> of course Vivi told you…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur peers over at him, “Wh-what's that supposed to mean?” Arthur asks, his voice leveled despite the growing tension in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except he wasn't the only one who was frustrated. Whipping around, a flurry of pink flame rips out, nearly scorching Arthur's nose. </span>
  <b>“Look- can I have some time alone for a little bit? I-”</b>
  
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur’s mind screams out. His arm locks up as his legs scrambling against the fear to move away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something Lewis </span>
  <em>
    <span>undoubtedly noticed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cringes, eyebrows squishing together from the realization. That is, until it gives way. Groaning, Lewis shifted to the far side of the bench, pressing against the bar so he was as far away without getting up.</span>
</p><p><b>“Im… a little p- </b><b><em>upset.”</em></b> <span>He hisses through gritted teeth, grabbing the bench roughly,</span><b> “And I would rather not let it get worse. So please </b><b><em>go away.”</em></b></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trust me, buddy I want to-</span>
  </em>
  <span> “B-but if you don't let it out it’ll just come out as-” </span>
</p><p><b>“I </b><b><em>KNOW!”</em></b> <span>An eruption of fire bursts from his arms and shoulders as he towers over Arthur. illuminating him almost entirely. All but his face, which darkened in contrast and amplified the rage. </span></p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s heart stutters. Before he knows it, Arthurs up and backing away, knees wobbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Lews hadn’t been gripping the bench, then he would most likely be wringing Arthur by his neck, or worse-</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lewis’s enraged face falls only when he catches a glimpse of the fire spreading up his wrist. A soft, horrified gasp marking his movements as he pushes himself up. Wrapping his arms around him in a hug and turning away and </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving away</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the fire dies down, leaving a thin trail of smoke drifting off him. </span>
  <b>“I… </b>
  <b>
    <em>would rather not talk about it.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur didn’t stop trembling, his legs especially shaky… but he sucks in a tense breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lewis NEVER let him off scott free whenever he got like this… Ironic he’s getting his payback now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Lewis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If you're angry with me, then please just tell me-” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“How can I </b>
  <b>
    <em>NOT</em>
  </b>
  <b> be angry?” </b>
  <span>He demands, swiveling back to his furious state within an instant,</span>
  <b> “Wha- you…! I can’t- </b>
  <b>
    <em>talking to Vivi like that.</em>
  </b>
  <b> I was </b>
  <b>
    <em>right here!”</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur stands there agape, “What-? Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was just talking to her-...” It hits him. The glimpse, the anxiety, saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>would obviously make him think that- “... Oh, th-that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis crosses his arms, watching Arthur with a sharp stare. Waiting. </span>
  <b>“Yes, </b>
  <b>
    <em>that.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fills the air. Arthur is too busy chasing his voice into its box and corralling his thoughts into one place. Every part of him knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>what to say…</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Lewis there? Smoldering still? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, this wont end well...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Okay, look, I can explain.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good job, genius. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Can you?”</b>
  <span> Lewis snaps. Arthur gasps, backing away slower than Lewis storms toward him. That is until Lewis is too close and looming over him threateningly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>growling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>“Because it seems to me-!...”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis jabs his finger against Arthurs chest, and he yelps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as fast as the fury enveloped him, it vanishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly aware of what he was doing, Lewis floats back, hesitantly drawing back his hand and hunching over in a protective curl… Lewis takes a shallow breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I… feel…”</b>
  <span> Lewis’s face scrunches up sorrowfully, averting his gaze,</span>
  <b> “...betrayed, At the thought of you and Vivi .. getting </b>
  <b>
    <em>together</em>
  </b>
  <b>, while I was gone.”</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Together? That- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur gulps and nervously grips his metallic wrist, “That's… not what's happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“You JUST told her you love her!”</b>
  <span> Lewis says, nose scrunching up again,</span>
  <b> “Was that a lie-”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ALL did that, Lewis.” There's more force in Arthurs voice than he wanted, but he couldn’t help it… Arthur bites his lip, inhales, and relaxes the smallest bit, “Me and you also said that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> in fact…” It feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> pointing it out… Maybe because of the smolder in the air, or the fact that Lewis’s parents always seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>misunderstand </span>
  </em>
  <span>them whenever they said it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hiding a relationship</span>
  </em>
  <span> they would say...</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur feels his shoulder’s tense, and he wished they wouldn’t, rubbing sweaty palms over the metallic surface. “I… I mean, ah… don't get me wrong, I- I do love her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you guys, a lot… but I wouldn’t say we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span> or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“But you wish you were?”</b>
  
  <em>
    <span>No. Never..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur coughs out a laugh, his mouth hanging open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he really going to admit this- </span>
  </em>
  <span>“... Only if its the three of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur felt the regret the second it came out, but it’s smothered down by something even heavier from Lewis’s baffled expression. The smoking stops entirely. Arthur laughs again, rubbing his arms as if he were cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit HOLY SHIT HE SAID IT-</span>
  </em>
  <span> “It's been weird, Lewis. Ever since you were gone… hell, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>before,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wanted to be with you guys. But, I couldn’t… I couldn’t do that to you, or to Vivi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even</span>
  </em>
  <span> if she was the one who wanted- I mean..” He fumbles, the words tumbling out haphazardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis’s surprise doubles, taking a small step forward, his eyebrows twisting, </span>
  <b>“She… wanted to be with you?” </b>
  <span>He sounds so hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She couldn’t remember you, and I guess she just filled in those blanks with me…” He wanted to tell Lewis months ago, explain why Vivi sometimes would be… distant. She only </span>
  <em>
    <span>recently</span>
  </em>
  <span> got better. He didn’t want to sour any potential relationship by telling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> portion of the truth, “...So, yes. She asked and brought it up. And I even wanted to accept but… couldn’t. Not until I found you, make things right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's silence. It’s… heavier than either were comfortable with. Arthur was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look up. The only saving grace he had to not break, was the deadbeats curiously floating around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is until Lewis mumbled slowly, </span>
  <b>“Im… not really sure what to say.” </b>
  <span>Arthur braces himself, expecting a blast or anger, not a soft gentle question,</span>
  <b> “You… </b>
  <b>
    <em>you liked us both? Like that?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur winces, but nods with a heavy inhale, “Y..yeah, I did. Still do.” He trails off, smiling tightly, before he coughs and straightens up, “But- but I am sorry, that.. That it hurt you. I can talk with Vivi tonight and let her know that it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“No, no… it's fine. I... “ </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It's quiet again, a soft breeze playing with his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulping hard, Arthur plops down and awkwardly chews on his cheek, “I… we can talk about it all if you want, so… wanna talk about feelings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him nervously, Lewis hesitantly and delicately takes a seat next to Arthur. Knees pressed together and hands folded across his lap, </span>
  <b>“About...what exactly?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything!” Arthur shrugs anxiously, “what vivi’s been doing or… what’s been pissing you off. I’m not the best with advice, but I can commiserate with you!” he says, his smile loosening barely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis lets out a small amused breath, smiling the smallest bit.</span>
  <b> “Thank you.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a minute to get started. Fumbling over thoughts and bitter memories. Lewis struggled to say much of anything at first… but soon enough, he was rattling off everything. The smoke bustling off his shoulders now taking on odd shapes that somehow illustrated what he was talking about- the more dark and in-depth, the more peeved Lewis was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How the basement was anything but warm and cozy and how Vivi always forgot to tidy her room before garbage day... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sat there and nodded, making absolutely sure that Lewis knew he was listening. To the point that-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you, you know!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flinch. Barking follows and they spin around just in time to see Mystery leap over the gate and shake out his fur, barely ruffling the discarded shirt and jacket. Mumbling a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>good evening</span>
  </em>
  <span> before plopping down on the grass tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t any concern to Lewis, who twists his head more with eyebrows furrowed together, </span>
  <b>“Vivi-!” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Whisking out his phone, Arthur looks at the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit Vivi’s home-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis was already up, a plethora of apologies following after him as he scrambled past Mystery for the fence, equipped with a puppy dog like expression. Earning him an unheard but miffed comment from Mystery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to miss anything, Arthur pushes himself up and darts after him- and nearly collides with Vivi as she unlocked the fence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” she sputters, readjusting her plastic bag of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and setting it on the ground before facing them both with her hands on her hips, and a teasing smile on her face, “first I hear y’all </span>
  <em>
    <span>gossiping</span>
  </em>
  <span> about me and then you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knock me over?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wow, I see how it is. Should I pack my bags now and book a ticket to my parents house-?“</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“N-no!” </b>
  <span>Lewis sputters, anxiously shaking his hands, </span>
  <b>“I’m sorry, Vivi. I- I wasn’t trying to be disrespectful I- I just-“</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile widens, and with a small laugh she reaches over and pats his arm, silencing him. “Don’t, I’m just fucking with you. Although it's good to hear you’re not the only one who gets annoyed with my mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur laughs too- sputters more or less, “I feel sorry for you, you have both Mystery </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lewis getting on your case.” He could hear the dog perk up from over his shoulder, so it was no surprise when Mystery’s ears twitch against his hand. Arthur smiles and gives a few pets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” She then jabs Arthurs ribs, making him jolt back and accidentally smack Mystery’s snout- out of the corner of his eye he could see Lewis snicker out of surprise, “You should have them invade your room for a day, then we’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> suffer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why you.. Is there no consideration for elders these days?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur doesn’t answer Mystery but scratches his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Noooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> thank you. I would much rather get disappointment when doing my walk of shame.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all laugh now, even Mystery! Lewis chuckling to himself quietly whilst Vivi and Arthur unintentionally tried to out laugh one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, that laughing fit didn’t last long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi Squeezes past Arthur and relocks the rather useless gate, before going into the garden. Trotting behind her, Mystery decides to take a seat on the bench- probably because of the warmth it seemed to radiate now. Both of the boys follow after her apprehensively, noticing that her demeanor shifted the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightest bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur and Lewis share a quick look, before Arthur whistles, “So…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spinning around, Vivi watches them both and beckons them to come over, “C’mon, you said you wanted to work on the fire thing right?” Lewis perks up, fiddling with his hands before Vivi snags his sleeve and pulls him forward, giving him ample space, “can you show me what you mean by it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis swallows, clenching his hand shut. </span>
  <b>“Um… sure, yes I can do that…”</b>
  <span> With that, Lewis takes a deep heavy breath and holds his fists out on either side of him. His face scrunched up with apprehension. Within seconds, smoke rose and danced around him, before diminishing. Maybe it was due to the fact that everyone was now watching him, even Mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting his head, Mystery watched him intently, his tag jingling faintly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey lewis,” Arthur piques up, snapping lewis out of it, “weren’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> telling me about those weird old ladies who wouldn’t stop hitting on you…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis scoffs, a grim shadow casting over his face, </span>
  <b>“I recall.”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi snickers, “Oh damn, really? Good idea, Artie!” She says, patting Arthurs shoulder. Gaze flickering from her to Lewis, Arthur gulps as a new wave of dark smoke rises off his shoulders. His glare directed at </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Vivi’s hand… which lingered on his arm for a bit too long. Vivi didn’t notice, turning to Lewis with cheer on her face like nothing was wrong, “Lewis, think about those nasty grannies! Maybe it’ll- oh hey, it's already working.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I dont think its working-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent work, Lewis.” Mystery says, grabbing his attention, “Seems the gossiping worked well, is that correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I would really like to focus on this-”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping down, Mystery circles around him, tilting his head. “If you take deep breaths and center yourself, it should be easier to manifest the flames.” Lewis shoots him a look, frowning tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bouncing on her heels, Vivi leans closer. “Take all the time you need, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh this can’t be good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur gulps. “H-hey, we should give him some space. He’s been active all day- he may be kinda tired for this-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case,” Mystery presses a paw to his chin, scuffing his white chin, “I could offer a connection that will allow you more balance- then you should be able to bring forth your abilities with no iss-“</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Shut </b>
  <b>
    <em>up!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Lewis bellowed. Everyone jumps back, alert and silent as the sudden burst of heat stole their words straight from their mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>despite</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fact that he’s witnessed this </span>
  <em>
    <span>several</span>
  </em>
  <span> times today, Arthur was trembling and gripping Vivi’s shoulders with even shakier fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi had stars in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Laughter clutters her words,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “</span>
  </em>
  <span>That's epic!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flames putter out in time with his baffled expression, </span>
  <b>“H-huh?”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She skips up to Lewis quickly - leaving Arthur to fumble and follow behind her- and brings a hand close to his flaming bicep. Only to whisk her hand back and flap her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“O-Kay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yep that's hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Vivi,”</b>
  <span> Lewis backs away from her, arms tense, </span>
  <b>
    <em>“please</em>
  </b>
  <b> don’t touch me right now, I- I don’t want you to get hurt..!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry~” Vivi waves him off, still flapping away the smoke, before she grips her fingers with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold hands,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I figured it was going to happen! That’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis blinks rapidly, eyebrows furrowed together and his hands held up hesitantly- before Vivi snatched his hands and held them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic is met with a gentle grin. “Okay, not going to lie,” Vivi starts, a sheepish grin dancing across her face, “I haven’t really helped a ghost utilize this, so don’t expect it to be easy. Who knows? Maybe we’ll be here all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Lewis doesn’t say anything, looking from Vivi to Arthur and then back, </span>
  <b>”We probably shouldn’t, you two have work right-?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that!” She commands, and just like that, all of them silently agree... unwillingly or not. “Let’s just take this </span>
  <em>
    <span>one step</span>
  </em>
  <span> at a time. No need to get worked up, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis nods lightly. The worry smoothed over, and Vivi began to ramble. Not that Arthur heard. Instead, he was still smoothing out the goosebumps and raised hairs that stabbed into his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how she can hold his hand right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mystery lets out a laugh, somehow amused by the display, “neither blizzard or hail can stop her when she’s determined, how is this shocking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know, he’s a fucking’ inferno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>”I can still hear you, Arthur.”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur flinches, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Mystery hums, “but he has more control than he realizes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s eyebrows raise, whispering, “What's that supposed to mean? He nearly set the house on fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Vivi is not catching fire </span>
  <em>
    <span>now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is she?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur glances over. In fact, Vivi was bouncing on her heels again, and Lewis was laughing lightly, a content look on both of their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s easier to deal with this sorta thing if you release your emotions as they come. Preferably productive ways, such as crying or talking or- cooking even! But, it’ll help you out in the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>”Understandable, but there’s more to this.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just getting to that part!” Vivi says teasingly, “I want you to try and think of things that are warm, but provide heat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis gives her a look, lost and intrigued. Vivi takes her cue and continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm... well- comforting things! Maybe try to dig into your memories a bit and find your happy place... such as, your parents' kitchen; sitting around a fireplace when it’s cold out; or </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddling</span>
  </em>
  <span> up with friends and watching Christmas movies!” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>”Are you sure this isn’t an excuse to think about Christmas?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting, Vivi shoos off the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A creeping sense of... something, rides up his shoulders and neck. But Arthur shoved it down. Just in time too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis’s shoulders slack before his eyes find Arthurs, and the flash of a smile Arthur prepares falters. </span>
  <b>”Arthur, come here for a minute?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Arthur obliges. “Y-yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too Mystery!” Vivi barks, and Mystery is then on Arthurs heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Arthur gnaws on his lip, “Whats up..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Lewis’s turn to look sheepish. His gaze dropping down to Mystery. </span>
  <b>”I.. had an idea.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Arthur prods, goosebumps </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> prickling in the wave of- </span>
  <em>
    <span>considerably more bearable</span>
  </em>
  <span> warmth Lewis was emitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>”Mystery,”</b>
  <span> Lewis’s face warms, </span>
  <b>”You mentioned you could help me... could you? I don’t want to risk hurting any of you, but I don’t think I can do it on my own. Not yet.”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mystery nods, “Understandable,  I shall. The best thing you can do right now is relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis nods, gripping Vivi’s hands a little tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not before sneaking a second glance toward Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis clears his throat, </span>
  <b>”A-Arthur, May I hold your hand for a second?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Every </span>
  <em>
    <span>ounce</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Arthur told him he shouldn’t. The risks were too high and too numerous-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s shoved down. Arthur inhales and offers his fleshy hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just.. so that way my arm doesn’t freak out.” He points out, but neither Lewis nor Vivi seemed to mind too much. Quickly, Lewis plucks his hand into his, and Vivi snatches his metal one, lacing the fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>”I-“</b>
  <span> Lewis bites his lip, </span>
  <b>”I feel happy with you all in my life. So I-I wanted to see if touching you two would... help, in any way. B-but, don’t - if it gets too hot, please let me know o-or yank your hand back or-“</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got it Lewis.” Vivi says. He exhaled heavily and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Okay… alright. I’m going to try and… do it now…”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready whenever you are!” Vivi nods, her smile bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Okay…” </b>
  <span>Lewis inhales sharply, and let’s put a long shaky sigh, </span>
  <b>“...one, two, </b>
  <b>
    <em>three...”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur wasn’t sure what he was expecting when Lewis closed his eyes. In fact- he closed his own without thinking, clenching them tight. Expecting something hot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>scorching </span>
  </em>
  <span>to envelope his arm…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing like that happened. No screams, no pulling, or whimpers… just a gentle, warm presence that surrounded him and settled the nerves straining his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cracking open an eye, Arthur dared a look, and gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi’s eyes were wide too, filled with curiosity and excitement and awe beyond anyone’s imagination, and he couldn’t really blame her! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis’s shoulders and arms were covered in pink flames, which danced and flickered steadily… and those same flames danced up his and Vivi’s arm at a slow, pleasant pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to say. Neither did Vivi. Both of them stunned silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the most relieved of all, had to be Lewis. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh thank god. </em>
  </b>
  <b>I was terrified this would end poorly.” </b>
  <span>He says in one breath, deflating the smallest bit as that stress dissipated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who do you have to thank for this?” Mystery asks smugly, no one could resist laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Thank you, Mystery. I really owe you..”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very welcome</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Besides, within no time at all, you should be able to do the same on your own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth spreads, fire growing up their arms and to their shoulders. But it didn’t hurt. It almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>fluttered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And before either Vivi or Arthur knew it, they were pulled forward and pressed to Lewis’s chest. The fire grew bright. Encompassing all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they couldn’t be happier. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading through! I hope you had fun reading because I had fun writing it ^.^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>